


Under Contract

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Builder AU, Casey gardner - Freeform, Casey works for Izzie, Cazzie, F/F, Fluff, Gardner & Co, Izzie - Freeform, Izzie's siblings appear, Kinks, Smut, little bit of nate, they fall for each other, they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: “Oh yeah, no sexual relations with any of the workers, not whilst they’re under contract anyway. It’s one of our policies.” A playful look crossed over Casey’s face. “Disappointed?”Izzie couldn’t help but catch her eye. “Oh definitely.”-----Izzie needs her roof fixing, and along comes Casey Gardner.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 315





	Under Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is exactly 10,000 words, yes I did it on purpose, no it's not all smut. This is gonna flop but eh I was bored. Enjoy!

Izzie pulled the front door shut behind her, fishing the keys out her pocket and turning them in the lock. She adjusted the handbag on her shoulder and began walking over to her car. Before she reached it, she heard hammering and looked up to see none other than Casey Gardner making her way down a ladder leant against the side of her house, and walking towards Izzie.

She had hired Gardner & Co to retile her roof, but once they started they’d found the roofing felt underneath had begun to rot away, turning their 4-week job into 2 months. Something Izzie couldn’t complain about after the owner’s daughter had turned up to help, and their initial introduction still played on Izzie’s mind two weeks into the contract.

_“Hi I’m Casey Gardner, you must be Miss Steele.” Casey held her hand out for Izzie to shake._

_“Please, just call me Izzie.” Her hand was warm against Izzie’s palm._

_“Alright, Izzie.” She tested the name out on her tongue. “My dad told me you needed a bit more work doing, hence why I’m here. I’ve got the new contract, if you could sign it before we get started?”_

_“You’re the owner’s daughter?” Casey nodded and Izzie sprang into action. “Of course! Let me just get a pen.”_

_Looking over the paragraphs, Casey hovered nearby to point where Izzie’s signatures were needed. Somewhere on the fifth page, an extract caught Izzie’s eye that she hadn’t noticed in the last one. Her finger paused on the sentence, and noticing her hesitation Casey became curious, chuckling as she saw what Izzie had stopped on._

_“Oh yeah, no sexual relations with any of the workers, not whilst they’re under contract anyway. It’s one of our policies.” A playful look crossed over Casey’s face. “Disappointed?”_

_Izzie couldn’t help but catch her eye. “Oh definitely.”_

Casey had her plaid shirt tied around her waist, her hair pulled back to expose her prominent cheekbones. As she approached, Izzie noticed the dirtied skin on her hands.

‘Hey, just thought I’d let you know we’re making good progress on the felt. We’ve ordered in the tiles you wanted, they should be here in the next few days.”

It took Izzie a few moments to respond, still caught up in Casey’s appearance. “That’s brilliant, it looks really nice so far.” She glanced at the others still working away, some with their attention on the two women.

“Thanks! I’ll see you later then?” Casey smiled, nodding towards the car. She began to back away, her gaze still trained in on Izzie. “You look good.” All it took was a small wink and Izzie’s heartbeat increased threefold.

She gave Casey a wave, before unlocking the car and turning the ignition. Her skirt creeped further up her thighs as she sat down, happy that Casey had noticed her outfit. She'd become hyperaware of her wardrobe ever since Casey had started working for her, something her office co-workers had spotted.

A shirt buttoned one too less, or a skirt shorter than the last, either way it got the reaction from Casey that Izzie desired. It did mean she ended up tugging the material down her legs every five minutes.

So when Quinn on the next desk across commented on her attire, asking how _‘little miss builder’_ was doing today, Izzie rolled her eyes.

Her sexuality wasn’t something she hid, she had no shame in who she was attracted to. But any reference to her constant mentions of Casey, did bring up some embarrassment.

Penelope, who was best at eavesdropping, heard Quinn’s comment and took it upon herself to join the conversation.

“How is your roof going Iz?” She spun her chair to face them, ignoring the looks from other co-workers.

Izzie kept on typing, refusing to get lost into another discussion about her contractor. “It’s going well; they’re doing a good job.” A simple response, but neither of her friends were satisfied with the answer.

Quinn gave her an incredulous look, kicking the wheels of her chair so she finally turned away from the laptop. “Come on. Anything happened between you two?”

“Quinn you know it can’t. I told you I’m not allowed…we flirt but that’s about it.” Izzie sighed, biting her lip in thought. “She told me I looked good today.”

“Ooooh.” Penelope sounded, and Izzie shook her head at the sound.

“God, she makes me feel like a teenager. Like I’m back in high school or something.” She reached for the mouse, trying not to get too drawn away from her work, but as she did her mind instantly switched to her interaction with Casey. 

“Someone’s love struck.” Quinn teased.

Izzie didn’t bother with a response, instead letting her mind drift back to that morning. And as her boss made the rounds, her two friends sprang back to work.

* * *

It was two and a half weeks into the construction work when Casey properly stepped foot in Izzie’s home. She needed to check the attic, to see if everything was secure before they started laying down the tile.

Casey had propped herself up against the brick wall, left foot lifted off the ground as she stared at her phone screen. At the sound of Izzie’s car pulling up, headlights illuminating her in the fading sunlight, she pushed herself from the wall and put the device in her pocket. Izzie attempted to collect herself before she exited the vehicle, running a hand through her hair and shutting the door.

“Hey, if it’s alright I need to have a quick look in your attic? I forgot to ask this morning, and I know you lock your door when you leave for work.” Casey must’ve thought Izzie looked confused, so she carried on talking. “I just need to clear up any debris that we might’ve-”

Izzie finally caught up. “Of course, you don’t have to explain. I trust you.”

Casey felt her heart skip a beat at that, and followed Izzie as she made her way into the house. The warmth that enveloped her as she stepped through caused the goose bumps to disappear from Casey’s skin, observing the décor before heading up the stairs. Izzie led the way, up a second darkened staircase before she pushed into the attic through a wooden door, holding it open for Casey.

She watched the builder, realising half way through that she probably should’ve left Casey to it, but she didn’t seem irked by Izzie’s presence. The mess was minimal, and Izzie insisted Casey leave it for her to clean, assuring that it Casey had enough work to do. She double checked then thanked Izzie and headed back out the room first.

Izzie trailed behind, making sure the door was bolted before turning back to the stairs in front. As she reached the last step, Izzie noted she should’ve taken her heels off before tackling two flights of stairs. She slipped as her shoe didn’t connect fully with the step, and though she grabbed the bannister in fear, she still found herself falling into Casey.

But Casey had reflexes, and hearing the squeak that fell past Izzie’s lips, she caught her with ease, hands on her hips as she steadied the other woman.

Their close proximity made Izzie’s breath catch in her throat, noting that despite her heightened shoes, she was still smaller than Casey. With thumbs stroking over the skin on her sides, Izzie found her resolve disappearing with rapid speed. Casey’s eyes were flickering between hers and her lips, hesitant to make any sudden movements. Izzie’s eyelids felt heavy, and with the temptation to let them close came the unwelcome sound of her phone ringing.

They jumped apart, both with flushed cheeks and clearing their throats. Izzie pulled the device out her pocket at peered at the screen.

“Sorry, it’s my brother.” She answered, stepping further away from Casey but not out of sight.

Casey tried her best not to listen in, but couldn’t help overhearing something about a visit. She attempted to get Izzie’s attention, wanting to extract herself from this situation before she did something she wasn’t allowed to do. All her morals flew out the window when it came to Izzie, and it was dangerous.

Before she realised, Izzie had hung up and turned her focus back to Casey.

“Sorry, he’s coming over in a few days and needed to double check everything. He can be a bit pedantic sometimes.”

Casey’s mind was still reeling in their previous encounter, and it took her a little while to string a sentence together. “It’s okay, I should probably head off now anyway. Thanks for…” She trailed off, gesturing up to the attic.

“Oh thank _you._ ” Izzie felt the disappointment rise, but gave Casey a smile anyway as she saw herself out the door.

Izzie leaned back against the wall in her hallway, releasing a deep breath into the silent air.

It was going to be a long 4 weeks.

* * *

Her brother Lucas arrived at the end of the first month, meaning the number of builders had dropped. So after she’d picked him up from the station and driven him back to the house, he could tell exactly who Izzie’s attention was on out of the people on the roof. A small wave and his suspicions were confirmed, though he didn’t bring it up till after dinner, when they had settled watching Mad Men on the couch.

“So Iz, how’s the love life?”

It was a loaded question, and Izzie could recognise the lilt in his voice. She set her glass on the coffee table, her shoes had been kicked off minutes ago. “Non-existent, too busy with work at the moment.” She sighed, trying to push away the images of a certain someone who popped into her mind.

“Hmm, interesting.” Lucas paused, but when Izzie shot him a look and gestured for him to continue, he rolled his eyes. “Come on, you were blushing before you even stepped out the car today. And that little wave, who is that girl?”

Izzie knew what he was implying, knew who he was talking about. She was shocked her feelings were so obvious, but this was her brother after all. They had been closest growing up, the two oldest stuck babysitting for the younger siblings whenever their mother couldn’t be bothered to look after them. It created a bond between them that was impossible to break, it meant he knew her inside and out.

Izzie sighed. “Her name is Casey and she’s one of my contractors.” She tried to play it off, but the urge to talk about Casey was too much. “She’s just gorgeous and funny, and really sweet…” She trailed off.

Lucas asked if anything had happened between them, and Izzie realised she was bursting to tell someone about the incident a few days ago. Both Penelope and Quinn had taken sick days, which was code for a hangover, and Izzie could feel the story bubbling up inside her.

“We almost kissed.” She blurted, and Lucas raised his eyebrows in response but stayed quiet. “I tripped and she caught me, there was just…a moment.” Izzie shook her head. “Then you called and ruined it.” She teased, poking Lucas’ arm and making him laugh.

“Didn’t realise I was such a cockblocker.” He paused in thought. “Pussyblocker?”

Izzie hit him properly that time.

* * *

Casey didn’t meet Lucas until the evening his train was due to depart. It was Sunday, and Izzie had told her to go home hours ago, to have a break. But Casey stayed, determined to finish and flatten out the section that had been bugging her, the tiles off centre and Casey adamant she’d fix them before daylight ran out.

She had finished for the day, packing up her stuff and deciding to knock on Izzie’s door to tell her she was leaving. However, it wasn’t Izzie who opened the door. A tall, dark-haired man stood before her, someone she partly recognised. She had seen Izzie’s brother periodically over the weekend, enough to know what he looked like, even without the clear family resemblance.

A smirk appeared on his face after Casey introduced herself, asking if Izzie was around. She appeared not moments later, and it was one of the only times Casey had seen her in casual attire. Leggings that hugged her figure, and a cropped hoodie.

“Casey what are you doing here? I told you to go home.” Izzie joked, nudging her brother out the doorway. “Come in.”

Casey stepped further into the house, following them into the open plan kitchen where she leaned against the back of the sofa in the conjoined living room. “I just needed to finish something up, I actually just came to tell you that I was heading home.”

Izzie opened her mouth to reply, but Lucas jumped in before she could, stirring the pot further. “Well Izzie was just about to drop me at the station, but why don’t you stay and you two can have a drink or something when she gets back? We won’t be gone long.”

If they were kids again, Izzie would’ve kicked him in the shins and told him to shut up. But as an adult she had to act much more refined, glaring at him instead of causing physical harm. Casey, to her credit, gave Izzie an out, insisting that she should really get home. But Lucas didn’t relent.

“Come on, just one drink?”

Casey’s resolve faltered and she agreed, albeit hesitantly. “Oh, alright then. If that’s okay with you?” She turned her attention to Izzie, who up until that point had been a spectator.

Izzie found her words and took over Lucas’ part in the set up. “Of course. Just uh…make yourself at home till I get back.” Casey nodded and Izzie reached for her car keys. “10 minutes, tops.”

She let Lucas collect his things before dragging him out the door, he managed a goodbye before it was shut behind him. Casey shook her head at their antics, a smile playing on her lips. She looked around, hearing the clock on the wall tick away. She made her way round the piece of furniture she was leaning against, and set herself down on the couch. She let her hands run over the soft material, feeling awkward in the empty space.

Casey didn’t have to wait for long, only scrolling through her phone for a few minutes before a slam made her jump. She twisted her body to see Izzie coming through the door, unable to hide her smile at the sight. Izzie apologised and Casey waved her off, going to stand up but the protests from Izzie kept her seated.

She walked over to the fridge, taking out two beers and joining Casey on the sofa. Casey twisted the cap off, swallowing down the first gulp. Izzie was momentarily captivated by the bobbing of Casey’s throat, interrupting her stare by taking a sip of her own.

“I hope this isn’t awkward for you.” Casey broke the silence, and Izzie immediately shook her head before responding.

“No, not at all. Sorry about my brother, he likes to meddle. Besides, we’re friends right?”

“Yeah, friends.” Casey wondered if friendsthought about other friends the way she thought about Izzie.

Izzie offered to put on a film, and they chose one neither had watched before. The opening credits started, and Casey settled further into the couch, Izzie took off her shoes and drew her feet up onto the furniture.

They fell into light conversation, making observations about the film every so often, sharing a joke. At some point, Casey’s arm had draped over the back of the sofa, her fingertips resting so close to Izzie’s hair, she considered drawing them back, but Izzie shifted closer to her so she left it.

It wasn’t long before a sex scene appeared between the two female leads, and Izzie suddenly regretted the choice of film. It was at that point Casey noticed the lack of distance between them, so close that she felt Izzie tense against her at the sight. They kept their eyes fixated on the screen, but as the scene progressed Casey felt her mind wander. She began to picture her and Izzie in their position.

_Casey pushed Izzie against the wall, dropping down to her knees. She placed light kisses over Izzie’s stomach, revelling in the sounds that were escaping from the girl above her. Casey pushed up Izzie’s skirt, trailing her lips up her thighs and burying her face deep between…_

“Casey, you okay?”

Izzie’s voice startled her, and it was only then Casey realised she had turned her head to stare at Izzie. Her breathing was uneven, and at the sight of Izzie’s lip caught between her teeth, her body betrayed her, surging forward. Izzie responded immediately, opening her mouth to give Casey more access, and allowing herself to be slowly pushed onto her back. Casey’s weight on her was enough to make her head spin, and Izzie wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer.

Izzie let out a moan as Casey began kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point and causing her hips to arch even further into her. Casey’s hands landed on her thighs, helping Izzie rock against the leg she had positioned perfectly. Izzie tangled her fingers in Casey’s hair, pulling her head back and staring into the girl’s eyes. They were black with lust, and Izzie didn’t doubt hers were exactly the same.

But everything came crashing down when Izzie pulled her lips away, drawing out a breathless. “Fuck, Casey.”

The whisper was enough to bring Casey back to reality, and she launched herself to the other side of the sofa, putting distance between the two of them. Izzie’s head was spinning, and it took her a second to realise what had happened. The sounds of them catching their breath filled the room, and neither of them could peel their eyes away from each other just yet.

Casey took in Izzie’s dishevelled look and felt her body throb at the sight. Her hair was tousled, pupils blackened, chest rosy and heaving, and her top pushed further up her stomach. It took all of Casey’s willpower not to resort to her previous position.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” They had recovered a little when Casey spoke, still struggling to find the right words. “We can’t-”

“I know.” Izzie interrupted, now sat upright. “It’s okay.”

“I should go.” Casey stood up with such energy it made Izzie jump.

She grabbed her discarded jacket off the back of the sofa, pulling her trainers back on and heading towards the door. Izzie watched her go, saw her hesitate as she reached for the handle, catching Izzie’s gaze once more before she left.

Izzie fell back at the sound of a slamming door, running her hands over her face. “Shit.”

* * *

“You had sex!?”

Izzie’s eyes widened with shock at Quinn’s volume, immediately shushing her and peering around the bar to make sure no one was staring.

“We didn’t have sex. We just made out a little.” Izzie took a sip of her drink and watched her two friends sat before her, gawp.

“Yeah I can see that.” Penelope pointed at the mark on Izzie’s neck, something she had tried and failed to cover up.

Automatically, Izzie lifted her hand to press over the hickey, batting Penelope’s arm away. By doing so, her mind flitted back to the moment Casey created it. She couldn’t stop thinking about her, every time she was alone, cooking dinner, watching TV, her brain trailed back to a few days ago. 

Quinn had suggested an evening out after Izzie became increasingly distracted at work, worried she might’ve been stressed out. Izzie was thankful for the trip, her thirst for alcohol growing throughout the day. But even after her second glass of wine, she was still no further from not thinking about Casey. She was even starting to picture her in the bar, sitting with a group of men and laughing away. Wait…

“Shit! She’s here.” Izzie spoke under her breath, spinning on her chair at the bar so her back was now facing Casey.

Penelope and Quinn both started looking around, before they realised that neither one of them had any idea what Casey actually looked like.

“Which one is she?” They continued to look and Izzie was so close to running out. “Is she in the booth? The one by the snooker table? Or the one about to walk up to us-never mind I figured it out.”

Izzie tried to ignore Penelope’s rambling, but her body went to panic mode as she saw a figure slide up next to her, not bothering to take a seat. The bartender was quick to take her order, and at the sound of Casey’s voice Izzie felt a shiver run through her.

“Two Carling & Black’s.” She turned to Izzie, nerves evident in her words. “Hey, fancy seeing you here.”

Izzie took in her appearance, dungarees with one strap hanging down, a white shirt underneath and her hair loose.

“Casey.” Izzie took a deep breath. “This is Quinn and Penelope, my friends from work. Guys this is Casey.”

Penelope spoke a simple hi, but Quinn took it upon herself to stretch out her hand for Casey to shake, and said the universal embarrassing line of “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Izzie raised her eyebrows at Quinn, regaining her composure before turning back to her, whose confidence had doubled based on her stature alone. A smirk lined her lips and Izzie felt herself get reeled into the charming nature of Casey Gardner.

“All good things I hope.” She winked at Izzie, who wanted the ground to swallow her up whole. Before Quinn could increase her input, the bartender reappeared with Casey’s drinks. “Thanks. I’m gonna head back, but I’ll see you later?”

Izzie didn’t trust herself to do anything but nod, watching Casey saunter away with two drinks in her hand. When she’d disappeared, Izzie let her head fall onto the bar’s surface, hearing her friends’ sounds of sympathy.

“Someone kill me.” She groaned, downing her drink in one go.

It wasn’t long before Izzie popped to the bathroom, Quinn promising there’d be another drink ready for her when she came back. Izzie’s head was already spinning, she felt tipsy as the alcohol begun to take effect. Washing her hands before checking herself in the mirror, she was messing with her hair when someone came through the door. Making eye contact in the reflection, Izzie felt her heartrate increase. _Casey_.

“Hey, again.” Her words were slightly slurred, and Izzie could tell Casey was the same level on the drunken scale.

Izzie turned around, the small of her back pressed against the counter, watching as Casey stepped closer.

“I just…” She sighed, scratching the back of her neck. “Want to apologise for the other night, I shouldn’t have left like that. It was really bad timing.”

In the midst of her apology, Izzie noticed she didn’t mention the kiss. Causing her to come to the conclusion that Casey didn’t regret what had happened between them, the thought made her mind race.

“I know I said nothing is allowed to happen between us but…” She trailed off, eyes flickering down to Izzie’s lips, and Izzie remained silent. “I’m just really bad at staying away from you.” Casey had lowered her voice an octave, leaned in and whispered that part into Izzie’s ear.

Izzie knew her laboured breathing was audible, but she didn’t care. Especially when Casey drifted her lips over Izzie’s cheek, kissing dangerously close to her mouth. Casey pulled away and left the bathroom before Izzie even had the chance to reopen her eyes. Taking in the empty toilets once again, Izzie released a shaky breath.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

Izzie’s laptop rested on her thighs, a duvet separating them. She had sheets of paper scattered around as she was propped up on her bed, attempting to get on with some work.

It’d been a week since Lucas had visited, and he had been texting her non-stop for updates. She’d informed him of the incident last Sunday, though kept details to a minimum, and about their encounter in the bar.

He was adamant about claiming the title of matchmaker, to which Izzie would reply they weren’t even together.

She could hear the hammering on the roof and knew Casey was working away. The only contractor who worked Sunday’s, meaning she was on her own. Izzie told her every week to go home, but Casey never listened. It didn’t help Izzie’s mind wandering, desperate to keep her attention on her laptop screen, but failing at each noise that filtered through her bedroom window.

Izzie felt her breathing change when she was brought back to that night on the sofa, Casey’s lips on hers, hands on her thighs, body on top. She could still feel the pressure of Casey’s weight upon her, every inch of them pressed together. Izzie’s eyelids began to flutter shut, and before she knew it she had pushed the papers and laptop to the side, sinking down deeper into the pillows.

She played with the drawstring on her joggers, and with the hammering still audible, she let her hand slip past the waistband. As Izzie touched her clit she gasped, legs falling open and a sweet sigh escaping past her mouth. She began to draw circles, eyes fully shut and lip caught between her teeth.

“Casey.” She groaned, as a fantasy started to play.

What Izzie hadn’t noticed in the midst of her pleasure, was the end of the noise outside and the sound of her front door opening and closing. It wasn’t rare for Casey to let herself in the house, Izzie had made it abundantly clear she was more than welcome to come in and make herself a drink. It seemed she had forgotten this, too busy with other thoughts.

“Fuck, Case.” It was louder this time, loud enough for the mugs in the kitchen to stop clinking. Izzie didn’t notice her bedroom door wide open.

Izzie let out a deep moan, _Casey’s two fingers plunging in and out of her at a rapid speed, her lips sucking at Izzie’s clit. Izzie had her fingers wrapped in Casey’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer. Casey’s free hand had reached up to her breast, her thumb circling around Izzie’s nipple, the extra stimulation making her head spin and body tense._

_“I’m so close.” Izzie managed, hair sprawled out beneath her and skin flushed red._

_Casey lifted her head to catch her eye, staring directly at her as she said. “Come for me baby.”_

“Casey!” Izzie tried her best not to scream, the pleasure making her hips lift off the bed for a few moments, before she came down from her high.

Her breath was hard to catch, especially when the sound of her front door closing broke Izzie out of her reverie. Eyes widening in panic and she shot up, hand clasping over her mouth. _Shit._ Izzie stood, straightening out her clothes and hair before exiting the bedroom and racing down the stairs.

The kettle had just finished boiling, and Izzie’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment, at the thought of Casey hearing everything. A discarded mug lay on the counter, the coffee grounds already inside. Izzie gripped the surface, knuckles turning white at the pressure. She’d screwed it up, made Casey uncomfortable and Izzie wasn’t sure how she could fix the situation.

But Izzie didn’t have time to picture any scenarios before someone came back in, startling her once again. She wasn’t prepared to see Casey so soon, and the sight of her had her mind spiralling.

“Hi.” Casey made her way over to her slowly but surely, and Izzie leaned back against the counter for support.

It took Izzie a moment to find her voice, but once she did she couldn’t help but ramble. “Look I don’t know what you heard, or thought you heard, but I’m so sorry if it made you feel weird, or uncomfortable. It’s just been such a stressful week at work, and sometimes you just need to let off…steam.” Izzie paused as Casey drew closer, mere inches away when Izzie finished talking.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Casey smiled, resting a hand atop of Izzie’s on the kitchen surface. Thumb brushing over the back.

“I…didn’t?” Casey shook her head in response, watching Izzie’s eyebrows furrow. “But you left?”

Casey ducked her head, as if the embarrassing tables had turned. Thinking before she opened her mouth. “I left...” Exhale. “Because I knew if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Izzie’s confusion wilted. She sucked in a deep breath, watching as Casey’s eyes flickered down. She leaned in closer, lips brushing against Izzie’s ear and Izzie found herself pressing upwards into Casey’s body.

“When this contract is over.” Izzie gulped, heartbeat increasing. “You can tell me what you were thinking about.” Izzie nodded, feeling Casey’s hand on her hip. “When it’s over, I want to take you out. If that’s okay?”

“Yes.” She didn’t hesitate in her response, feeling Casey’s smile against her skin.

She pressed light kisses along Izzie’s cheek, stopping dangerously close to the edge of her mouth. Izzie almost turned her head, but hesitated and gave Casey the chance to pull away. Putting distance between them.

“I’ll see you later Iz.”

Once again, Casey left the house, leaving Izzie to recover in whatever way she could.

* * *

Izzie wished she was anywhere but here, stuck on the most boring date of her life, with someone she wasn’t remotely interested in.

Nate, her co-worker, had been asking her out for the past three months, and Izzie finally became irritated enough to accept his invitation. Hoping it would get him to leave her alone. She wished she had said no.

It wasn’t as if he was mean, just mind-numbingly tedious. The only words that had passed his mouth that night had been about himself, and Izzie could feel herself falling asleep. Her elbow perched on the table, head resting in her hand in a way that would leave her with a reddened cheek. She zoned out for the nth time that hour, mind drifting to the only person she’d want in front of her.

_Casey._ Izzie smiled and Nate mistook it for her response to his story, continuing on. He reached for his fifth drink of the night, despite insisting he’d be the designated driver, something Izzie reminded him of but he brushed off. It meant she was on her second glass of wine, and neither were in the right state to drive.

To her, this date was a disaster, and there was nothing more she wanted than for it to end, well maybe except for…

“And that’s when I told him. You should’ve seen the look on his face.” Nate chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

Izzie was lost, but laughed along anyway, not that Nate noticed. She saw his drink was almost finished, along with hers, and seized the opportunity. “This has been nice, but maybe we should head home. We do have work in the morning.” She joked.

“Good idea.” He stood up, the chair scraping across the floor obnoxiously loud. Izzie winced out of sight. Nate fished his car keys out his pocket and Izzie’s eyes widened.

“You know; why don’t you crash at mine? Neither of us are suitable to drive, and you can pick your car up in the morning. I don’t live that far away.” He held onto the table for support, there was no way Izzie was letting him in the driver’s seat of any vehicle.

Nate agreed, and Izzie ended up in the back of a taxi, with him passed out on her shoulder on the way to her house. She thought about texting Casey to pass the time, wondering if she was still awake, but decided against it when she checked how late it was.

Paying the taxi driver, Izzie aided Nate in the walk to her front door, one arm around her shoulders for balance. Izzie had never rolled her eyes so many times in one night, incredibly thankful once she reached her couch. Helping Nate collapse onto it and throwing a blanket over him, his eyes were shut before he even hit the surface.

She stared at him for a moment, before making her way up to her bedroom. Izzie wasn’t asleep long after.

But she was surprisingly alright as she woke, residual make-up still on her face. Her head didn’t pound as her alarm blared, though the exhaustion hit her as she got up. Walking into the bathroom, she forgot all about Nate and took her time getting ready. With the door shut, she was unable to hearing any knocking coming from downstairs.

Casey paused as she entered Izzie’s house, noting an unfamiliar man sat at her kitchen table. The morning was brisk so she’d worn her old jacket, paint marks on the sleeves and a hole here and there, it made her feel inferior compared to his formal wear.

“Sorry.” She spoke as he caught sight of her. “I didn’t think…I’m Casey. I’m fixing the roof.” She stuffed her hands in her pockets, not offering one for him to shake.

He took a mouthful of coffee before introducing himself. “Hi I’m Nate.”

There was no likeness to Izzie, not like there had been with Lucas. So Casey deducted that he wasn’t a relative. She gulped as she came up with other alternatives, but he resolved the issue for her.

“I’m Izzie’s date.”

Those words made her stomach sink, and whilst she tried to plaster on a smile, it was so clearly fake. Casey let out a small _oh_ , not knowing what else to say. She was about to leave when Izzie came down the stairs, freezing at the sight of her and Nate in the same room. The tension could be cut with a knife, and the look on Casey’s face told her all she needed to know.

Nate sensed the awkwardness and took it as his cue to go, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair, telling Izzie he’d see her at the office and exiting out the front door. He left the two in silence, Casey looking anywhere but at the woman in front.

“Casey-”

“I should go; I’ve got things to do.” She took a step back, reaching for the handle on the door.

“Casey wait, just let me explain.” Izzie pleaded, a desperate look on her face that Casey couldn’t see.

“No it’s okay. You should get to work.” She gave her a thin lipped smile, pain evident in her expression.

“Casey please-” Izzie was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut, and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight of Casey’s escape.

Izzie realised she seemed to watch Casey leave more times than she could count.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next morning when Izzie saw Casey again. She had disappeared away from the property before Izzie left for work and didn’t return till the day after. Izzie had left her to it, she felt it was the least she could do.

Izzie exited the house earlier than usual, hoping to catch the builder before heading to the office. Casey was fishing through the back of her pick-up truck, and Izzie called out to get her attention.

“Hey!” She made Casey pause but not turn. “Can I talk to you, about yesterday?”

Izzie saw her shoulders stiffen, and she peered round to catch a sight of her, but Casey kept her back to Izzie. “Sorry about leaving.” She released a deep breath, finally plucking up the courage to face Izzie. “It was unprofessional and it won’t happen again.” Casey still avoided her gaze.

Izzie pinched the bridge of her nose. “I mean, about Nate.” She waited with baited breath for Casey’s reaction, almost wincing as Casey shook her head. “I just wanted you to know that-”

“Look, I get it.” She interrupted, taking a step closer to Izzie. “People change their minds; it’s not like we were exclusive or anything. Date whoever you want.”

It was so flippant Izzie’s heart cracked, and as Casey turned to leave Izzie reached out to grab her wrist. Casey froze at the touch, making eye contact with Izzie and swallowing a lump in her throat.

“Nothing happened between us, between me and Nate.” She didn’t let go of Casey, and Casey didn’t pull away. “He’s been asking me out before I even met you, and I just got so fed up of it I thought I’d say yes so he’d finally leave me alone. He was supposed to drive but had too many drinks, so I offered for him to crash on my couch. He fell asleep the second we got back. That’s it.” Izzie was desperate, desperate for Casey to hear her.

“So, you didn’t…” Casey trailed off.

Luckily, Izzie stepped in. “God no.” She paused to think, nervous about her next words and careful to voice them. “I really like you.” Casey’s eyebrows raised. “And I can’t stop thinking about you. Even on that poor excuse for a date, my mind just kept going back to you all the time. And all I could think was how I wished it was you on that date with me, instead of him.” She let her hand slip down to Casey’s, intertwining their fingers and allowing Casey to pull her closer.

“I really like you too.” She smiled. “And trust me, when this contract is over you’ll be on that date with me.” Her voice turned sultry.

Izzie closed the distance between them further. “I want-I need this contract to be over.” It was almost breathless.

Casey brought her free hand up to cup Izzie’s cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin. Izzie rested into the touch, eyelids heavy and drooping. With one last shred of restraint, she muttered out a quiet, “Casey, we can’t.”

“Just one kiss, please.”

Izzie had never heard Casey beg, and the new light made her irresistible. She couldn’t help but lean up to capture Casey’s lips in hers, fingers tugging at her jacket to pull her closer. It was soft, delicate, something so easily broken. But when Casey felt her resolve begin to fade she pulled back, scared of pushing too far. She opened her eyes to Izzie’s closed ones, and revelled in the sight of her flushed.

Izzie didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

The roof was finished. The excitement Izzie felt for such a simplistic event caused confusion at her office, but she didn’t pay any mind, desperate for 5pm to roll around. Her leg had been bouncing all day, and when the clock struck she packed her things and left, barely looking at her co-workers.

Light traffic was unbearable and Izzie felt like banging her head on the steering wheel at the slow pace. But soon enough she had turned onto her drive, and saw the unmistakable _Gardner & Co_truck parked outside. Izzie almost lost her footing as she jumped from the vehicle, careful not to fall face first onto the gravel.

Casey was packing the ladder back into the trunk, dressed in a tank top and jeans, and at the sound of a car engine she perked up. She watched Izzie make her way towards her, a smirk lining her lips, and Casey couldn’t help but imitate the expression. She leaned against the pick-up, and Izzie stopped in her tracks right before her.

“So, the work’s done. Contract’s over.” She took Izzie’s hand, locking their fingers together.

“Yeah?” Izzie breathed, already leaning in.

“Yeah.” Casey confirmed.

She surged forward, connecting Izzie’s lips with hers. Izzie couldn’t help but groan, pressing Casey against the car as she brought her hands up to Izzie’s cheeks.

Suddenly, Casey was lifting Izzie off her feet and Izzie wrapped her legs around her waist. The show of strength caused heat to rise up in Izzie’s body, even more so when Casey walked them to the door, into the house and pushed Izzie up against the wall. The pressure was perfect, with Casey’s thigh in between hers, she let Izzie drop slightly so one foot landed on the floor.

Izzie drew back to speak, and Casey began trailing her lips down Izzie’s neck and collarbone. “I need you.” Her mind was a mess, just about managing to voice a few words.

“How much?” Casey sucked a spot behind her ear and it made Izzie grind even harder into Casey’s thigh.

She was teasing already, Izzie could tell, and she loved it. Loved the feel of Casey’s body against hers, knowing this time she wasn’t going to run away.

“So much, Casey please.”

Casey pulled away, not missing the whine that escaped from Izzie’s throat, and dragged the other girl up the stairs, letting Izzie lead the rest of the way. Izzie shut the bedroom door, lip caught between her teeth as she stared at Casey.

Casey reached forward to mess with the buttons on Izzie’s blouse, pausing before she undid one only to receive an encouraging nod from Izzie. After that, Casey practically ripped the item of clothing off, Izzie’s bra following soon after. She took a moment to take Izzie in, before closing her lips round a nipple and watching Izzie’s back arch off the door. Izzie’s hands went straight to Casey’s hair, tugging her away and then them towards the bed.

She let herself be pushed onto the mattress, Casey following soon after landing on top of her. She began to pull down Izzie’s trousers, and she lifted her hips to aid the process. Izzie didn’t realise Casey had taken her underwear down with them until she felt Casey’s hand trail low with no barriers. She stopped at the edge of her stomach, catching Izzie’s eye.

“This is unfair.” Izzie pouted. “You still have all your clothes on.”

“Well maybe we should change that.” Casey leant down to kiss her before drawing away and yanking off her tank top.

Izzie’s eyes widened once she saw Casey’s lack of undergarments, hand reaching up to brush over her breast and Izzie watched her eyes begin to flutter shut at the touch. Izzie helped tug the leggings down and off her, throwing them somewhere in the room. Casey came back onto her, and the feeling of her skin on Izzie’s was slowly driving her crazy.

Izzie wrapped her legs around Casey’s hips once again, digging her heels into the small of her back. Casey’s tongue slipped into her mouth and Izzie found her body writhing underneath hers.

Casey’s fingers trailed down further, and Izzie gasped as she rubbed them over Izzie’s lips, gathering wetness before touching her clit. Izzie moaned, pressing herself even more into Casey and keeping her mouth on hers.

“God you’re so hot.” Casey whispered into her ear, making Izzie whine in desperation. Fingertips now circling the bud of nerves and Izzie couldn’t control her hips. “I bet you’ve been thinking about this all day at work.” Izzie gripped harder. “Making yourself _wet.”_

Izzie had never been so turned on in her life, and she didn’t care how needy she sounded all she cared about was getting what she wanted. “Please, Casey. Fuck me.”

Casey teased Izzie’s entrance, before pushing two fingers in with ease. Izzie became even more vocal, bucking into Casey’s hand as her palm pressed against her clit. She dug her nails into Casey’s back, who moaned at the feeling.

“Harder baby.” The pet name slipped out, but Izzie didn’t care.

As Casey obliged, Izzie dropped one of her legs from Casey’s waist, pressing it between her legs. Casey gasped at the pressure, instantly rocking her hips on Izzie’s thigh. Izzie’s grip moved to Casey’s ass, helping her grind and increase the pleasure.

She could feel Izzie begin to tense underneath her, especially when she found the spot inside Izzie that made her bend off the mattress. Casey leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and grazing it with her teeth. Izzie tried not to scream, biting her lip so hard it was almost drawing blood, but Casey wanted to hear her and used her free hand to pull her bottom lip from her teeth.

“Casey I’m-I’m gonna cum.” Izzie cried out, arching her body into Casey’s.

It was so dirty coming from Izzie, that Casey was thrown over the edge the same time as she was. Casey kept thrusting into her till she came down from her high. She stayed as she was for a few moments, observing the girl underneath her and recovering from her own orgasm.

Casey rolled off, resting next to Izzie as they both attempted to catch their breath.

“Fuck.” Casey spoke after a minute, turning her head to look at Izzie. “That was definitely worth the wait.”

Izzie had a mischievous smile spread across her face as she peered over at Casey, mind still dazed from her previous orgasm. “It really was.” In one fluid movement she straddled Casey, taking her by surprise. She ran a hand through her hair before leaning down and kissing Casey, fingers against the side of her neck.

“My turn.” Izzie whispered, and Casey held no protest.

* * *

Casey woke before Izzie did the next morning, sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains. Izzie’s back was pressed against her front, and she’d draped an arm over Izzie’s stomach, stroking over the plains she found. Izzie shifted at the light touch, but released a deep breath that indicated her unconscious state.

They were still naked, Casey basking in the feel of Izzie against her. Izzie was a light sleeper, so the second her hair was pushed away from her neck and featherlike kisses placed on the revealed skin, she begun to stir. A small groan from stretching her limbs was replaced with a whine as Casey reached up to knead her breast.

Izzie pushed herself into the touch. “Case.” It was drawn out, needy, and Casey nipped at her ear.

“Good morning.” Her voice dropped an octave, and the vibrations in her ear went straight to Izzie’s core. “Sleep well?”

“I did.” Izzie tried to turn, but Casey’s grip held her where she was. Refusing to let her move from the position.

“Stay there.” It was gentle, but Izzie loved the small sign of dominance. “Good girl.”

The praise was something Izzie didn’t expect to affect her so much, so when the words made her throb and arch into Casey, she carried on.

“You like that baby?” Izzie felt Casey’s fingers begin to trail down her stomach, and Izzie couldn’t do anything but nod. “Are you gonna be good for me?” It was a whisper now, spoken as her fingers reached Izzie’s clit.

Izzie moaned, the sound ringing out into the quiet room, becoming increasingly breathless as Casey made circles. Casey talked her through the morning orgasm, it was lazy and soft and perfect.

“You’re doing so well Iz.” Casey sucked at her neck, soft enough to not leave marks but hard enough to send shivers down Izzie’s spine.

Casey rubbed harder, feeling Izzie’s body tense against her and her hips lost rhythm. She knew Izzie’s eyes were squeezed shut, improving the stimulation from Casey’s touch.

Izzie’s moans were becoming shorter and sharper, rutting into Casey’s hand. Though Casey appeared calm and collected, Izzie could feel her subconsciously grind against her ass.

After a few moments Casey realised she’d gone quiet, and in doing so had held Izzie right on the edge. She needed something to push her over, so Casey dipped her lips to Izzie’s ear once again, pressing light kisses against it before speaking.

“You feel so good, you’re so gorgeous baby. God, I love how you sound.” Izzie tensed, whining and desperate. “Come on Iz, cum for me.”

It reminded Izzie of her fantasy, and she froze as the orgasm hit her, mouth open but no sound coming out. Her voice failed at the pleasure Casey brought, unable to do anything but breathe. Izzie relaxed in Casey’s arms, a small whimper escaping past her lips as Casey pulled her hand away. She let Izzie turn this time.

Casey drew her fingers into her mouth, moaning at Izzie’s taste. She watched Izzie’s eyes darken at the sight, removing them and kissing Casey. She caught Izzie’s bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away.

“That was…” Izzie trailed off, unable to find a word in her vocabulary.

“I know.” Casey was leaning on one elbow, half hovering over Izzie. “You like it when I talk to you huh?” She smirked, chuckling as Izzie whined and buried her reddening face into Casey’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Casey’s neck and pulled her back down onto her.

“Shut up.” She mumbled, and Casey could feel her smile against her skin.

Casey fell back by her side, rolling over to check the alarm clock she’d noticed on Izzie’s nightstand. Seeing the time, she groaned and sat up, scanning the room for her discarded clothes. She turned to see Izzie’s confused expression. “I need to get to work.”

“No, don’t go.” Izzie whimpered, grabbing Casey’s waist and dragging her back down, making them both laugh.

The kiss Casey gave her was meant to be short and sweet, but Izzie leaned up for more and Casey couldn’t help but oblige. Izzie threaded her fingers through Casey’s hair, tugging lightly and losing herself in the moment. Casey’s legs now encompassed her hips, but she pulled back before her control disappeared.

“Now I really need to go.”

Izzie took a mental picture of the sight before her, then loosened her grasp and allowed Casey to climb off the bed. Izzie watched her get dressed, biting her lip as Casey’s muscles flexed when pulling on her tank top. She remembered how they looked when Casey carried her into the house yesterday evening, squeezing her thighs together at the thought.

“Come round tonight?” Izzie asked as Casey pulled on her jeans, stretching out so the duvet fell off her body a little more.

Casey’s words stuck in her throat, eyes trailing over Izzie as she stalked closer. Izzie pushed herself up on her hands. “Of course.” Casey whispered, capturing Izzie’s lips in a soft kiss before separating them. “See you later baby.”

_God_ , Izzie loved that nickname. She dropped back onto the mattress in a state of bliss, unable to shake her increased heartrate even when Casey left. That evening couldn’t come any quicker.

* * *

It ended up being two weeks before Izzie’s brother visited her again, this time with the rest of her siblings in tow. They had all expressed their excitement to meet Casey, who was shaking with nerves before a knock even sounded at the door.

She held back as Izzie greeted her family, hugging each one and spinning round her youngest sister, the one Casey was most worried about. At 11 years old, Lila would automatically be the most judgemental, and Casey wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to get introduced.

Izzie had let the title slip mere days ago, apologising before Casey calmed her down and officially asked Izzie to be her girlfriend. Izzie, of course, said yes, and the two had barely stopped smiling since. But it was still so new, and she didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, so Casey kept her mouth shut.

Lucas greeted her with a knowing smirk and a small hi. Casey knew Izzie told her brother everything, she’d seen the texts and heard the phone conversations, she wasn’t bothered by it. But she was unaware of how much Evie knew, and even less so about Lila.

Evie took her by surprise with a hug, pulling back and smiling in the same way Izzie did. “Hey, Casey right?” Casey nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Izzie’s been telling me all about you.” She raised her eyebrows.

At that moment Izzie appeared back in her eye line, dragging Evie away before she could embarrass her even more. It meant she was left with Lila, the 11-year-old eyeing her cautiously, hands still clutched to the straps of her backpack.

“You must be Lila.” Casey smiled, fiddling with the sleeve of her Champion jumper.

“Must I be?” Lila folded her arms across her chest.

Casey almost gawped at the girl, watching as Izzie stepped in, scolding her sister and pulling her away. She stood there awkwardly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear until Lucas appeared back beside her.

“Don’t worry, she’s been moody all day. Don’t take it personally.”

Casey offered him a small smile, letting him take a seat on the couch, Evie followed suit. She could hear the hushed voices of Izzie and Lila a few metres away, but didn’t eavesdrop. It wasn’t going as smoothly as she’d hoped.

Lila huffed past her, falling onto an armchair and dropping her bag next to her. Casey felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see Izzie. She relaxed at the sight, and Izzie slipped her hand down to lace with Casey’s.

“You okay?” Izzie whispered, careful not to let herself be overheard.

Casey wanted to lean down and kiss her, but with Izzie’s siblings just behind her, she settled with a nod instead. Izzie seemed to have a mirroring mind-set, gaze flickering down to Casey’s lips before landing back on her eyes.

“Don’t get comfy guys, dinner is almost ready.” Izzie spoke over Casey’s shoulder, thumb rubbing over the back of Casey’s hand. She bit her lip and pulled away, returning to the kitchen.

There was no silence from the Steele siblings as they ate, apart from Lila who picked at her food with a sullen expression.

Casey laughed at their jokes, keeping herself out of the conversation and letting the siblings catch up. There was a moment, Casey at the receiving end of a comment and she turned red, scratching at the back of her neck. Izzie giggled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, causing the blush to spread down to her chest. Both Lucas and Evie fake gagged, but Lila jumped up, chair scraping against the tiles before she ran out the room.

The conversation stopped, hearing footsteps pound up the stairs and Izzie released a deep sigh. “I’ll go.” She said, touching Casey’s shoulder as she left.

She made her way to her bedroom, knowing Lila would be there. As she pushed open the door she found her sister sitting on the edge of the mattress, legs crossed. She had her eyes trained on the floor, but as Izzie appeared she lifted her gaze.

“Go away.” Lila muttered, looking back down at her lap.

Izzie sat down next to her, the dip in the mattress making Lila readjust her position. “Nope, we are going to talk.” This made Lila groan, falling back and letting her legs dangle off the edge. “What’s going on?”

Lila stayed quiet, staring up at the ceiling and memorising the patterns. When Izzie realised she wasn’t going to answer, she nudged her. “Come on, talk to me?” Izzie took on the mothering position, something she was well practised in.

Lila huffed, and Izzie knew the cogs were turning in her head, so she gave her time to talk.

“You’re going to leave me.” It was barely audible, and Izzie had to strain to catch it, frowning as she did.

“Leave you? Li, what are you talking about?” Izzie was confused, and watched Lila sit up, still avoiding eye contact.

“Like mom did when she got a boyfriend.” There was a sniffle and Izzie felt her heart break. She was more than familiar with her mother’s antics, she’d dealt with enough of them growing up.

Lila had been living with her grandmother since Izzie left, since she couldn’t look after her siblings anymore at college. Desperate to get away from the place meant to be called home, but in doing so left Lila behind. She tried to visit as much as she could, but with a full time job it was difficult, especially living three towns away.

“Now you’ve got Casey, you’ll spend less time with me. And then you’ll forget about me, and you won’t visit anymore.” Her voice broke and Izzie wrapped her arms around her.

“Lila honey, where is all this coming from?” She pulled back to wipe the tears from Lila’s cheeks.

“It’s what mom did, she forgot all about me. All she cared about was guys, and they took her away. What if Casey does that with you?” It was so honest, so out of character for Lila that Izzie didn’t really know how to respond.

Despite her blood boiling at the comparison, she remained calm and tried to reassure her little sister. “Hey, look at me.” Lila lifted her glistening eyes. “First off, Casey is the complete opposite of them, she would never take me from you, ever. I can promise you that.” Izzie could feel the lump in her throat, swallowing it before she continued. “Secondly, I am not mom. I know I haven’t been visiting as much, but I’m trying. And I could never forget about you, don’t think that not even for a second.”

Izzie hugged her tight, wrinkling her nose as the tears stung at her eyes. She could feel dampness on her shoulder, and held Lila closer. “You’re my baby sister, I’ll always be here for you no matter what, okay?”

Lila nodded, drying her cheeks and smiling up at Izzie. “Okay.”

Casey felt nervous when she heard footsteps coming back down the stairs, fingernails tapping on the wooden surface of the table. Lila came into view first, and Casey noticed the stained skin as she took her seat, Izzie appearing beside her next. Casey looked up, and Izzie gave a small nod of reassurance.

Casey peered over at Lila who had a sheepish smile on her face, and Casey cleared her throat to break the quiet. “So Lila, Izzie tells me you like to run.” Lila lit up at the mention, sitting upright in her seat. “You know, I used to be part of the track team in high school.”

“Really?” Lila questioned, her dinner forgotten about and going cold. “Were you good?”

“Actually, I was the star.” She winked, making Lila giggle. “We won nationals in my freshman and junior year.”

Lila’s expression changed from shock to confusion. “What about senior year?”

Casey winced at the memory, despite being almost 10 years ago it was still fresh. Her dreams crushed, college applications withdrawn, potential career down the drain, all because of one run. “Tore my ACL at regionals, had the surgery but it was too late.” Despite her flippant attitude, there was a hint of sadness in her tone, and Izzie placed her hand over Casey’s.

“You never told me that.” She gave Casey a sympathetic smile.

“It never came up.” She brushed it off and changed the subject. “What school do you go to?” Her question was directed at Lila.

Izzie watched her sister relax, her shoulders no longer tensed and speech no longer strained. She couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face at the sight, and as Lucas and Evie found their voice, the conversation was never ending.

Izzie found herself watching Casey, how she laughed and listened, watching that loose strand of hair fall from her ear every so often. Izzie saw it go and before Casey could lift her hand up, Izzie tucked it back into place. The touch made Casey turn her head, looking at Izzie with admiration in her eyes. Izzie leaned in and kissed her, letting it last for a split second before pulling back.

And Izzie wondered if two months was too soon to fall in love.


End file.
